


Duality

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Why am I your emergency contact?” and “Get out of my way before I punch you in the face.”</p><p>"So, why am I your emergency contact?" Foggy asked.<br/>Karen replied with a sad smile “Because you’re dependable. I knew you’d show up.”<br/>What she really wanted to say was, “Because the person I really want it to be is wanted for murder and would cut all ties with me if I’d been stupid enough to the number to his burner down.” In another life it would have been Frank holding her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list from http://fangirlinside.tumblr.com/post/138988449486/prompt-list

Karen glanced wearily as the resident who left her bedside after he stitched up the large cut on her forehead.

She turned the man sitting beside her, releasing the hand she’d been holding as the stitches were sewn. “Be honest with me? How bad does it look?” she winced at the tenderness of the bruises that scattered her face and neck.

Foggy smiled, “Not bad at all. So, why am I your emergency contact?” He asked. 

Karen replied with a sad smile “Because you’re dependable. I knew you’d show up.”

Foggy was quiet. Matt’s name didn’t have to be spoken for him to understand the implications.

What she really wanted to say was, “Because the person I really want it to be is wanted for murder and would cut all ties with me if I’d been stupid enough to call the number to his burner down.” In another life it would have been Frank holding her hand. Granted though, in another life they would have never met. She’d give it all up if it meant he could go back to the life he had with his family.

But Foggy was an excellent choice, really. Karen loved him and he was a good friend to her. But her relationship with Frank-whatever the hell it was- was off the table for discussion. She balked at the label of boyfriend and girlfriend. It was so pathetically laughable at how unfitting it was. Honestly, they never really talked about it. What was the point anyway?

Karen never really complained or dwelled on these kind of thoughts too long. She’d made her choice and would take it-the blood, the late nights questioning if he was going to make it back, the blank stare when the memories flooded in-she’d take it all. Because all of it, was worth it. She truly believed they were better together. Life could be cruel when it came to love.

She’d texted Frank though, on the way to the hospital. Not every day an angry family member with mob ties beats you in your office. The meeting had started off normal, seemed like he was going to be a solid source until he stood up suddenly and reached over the desk, grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head on the desk, angrily shouting about her latest article. Thank God it was a small office and the walls were paper thin. It didn’t take long before Ellison and a few co-workers ran in, pulling the guy off her.

Karen was spooked. The office during the day was on her “safe place” list. She hadn’t been sneaking around at night, no questionable activity. Trouble found her this time.

“Plus, no driving so hope you don’t mind being chauffer as well.”

Foggy put a hand to his heart, “I aim to please.” She was discharged and they headed back to her apartment. As he drove, Foggy glanced over, wearily saying, “I just want to preface with, I am sorry if I’m causing trouble, but I did call Matt. I’ve got to race to a meeting after dropping you off and I can’t stay to help you settle in.”

Karen just nodded, “No, that’s ok. Thanks Foggy.” She wanted to say it was just a stich and some bruises-she didn’t need anybody hovering- but Foggy’s concern had come from a place of kindness. So she kept her mouth shut.

Shit, she hadn’t seen Matt in a while now, except for the occasional run in. It was never terrible, just strained. Foggy parked her car and with a hug and goodbye started hurrying down towards the subway.  Karen glanced up at her building with pursed lips and rode the elevator up.

Matt was waiting outside her door. His concern was genuine and it made her smile sadly.

“Karen, I heard. Are you ok?”

She unlocked her door, letting herself in. He followed close behind.

“Yeah, Matt. I’m fine.” Her head pounded and the exhaustion hit her all too hard, as she sank down on her couch.

“You were beaten in your office, Karen. I know this hasn’t been the first hit you’ve taken. I’m just worried. When is it going to be enough?”

The hypocrisy wasn’t evident to him. Karen knew it stemmed from a place of good intentions, but she wasn’t going to pretend. She wasn’t going to try and close the distance between them. So she just settled for, “I don’t know Matt.”

He was about to reply. She may have been done with the conversation, but he apparently wasn’t. But a sound in the hallway made him tense, turning suddenly towards the door. Matt met Frank at the doorway, blocking the entrance.

“You shouldn’t be here Frank.” Frank’s eyes were trained on Karen’s face-taking in the cuts and bruises. His only greeting for Matt was a quick glance and a gruff, “Get out of my way before I punch you in the face.”

Matt exhaled softly, studying his former client as he crouched low next to Karen. His hands gently cradling her as he inspected the damage. He heard Karen’s heartbeat steady at his touch. Heard Frank’s breathing slow. It was a contradiction, these two. As much as he wanted to shout at her and shake her by the shoulders telling her that Frank was no good for her-that he’s a thorn in her side. Matt held back.

Matt knew his words would be wasted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Karen saw him leave with a shaking head, shutting the door behind him. No words, no polite goodbye. They were past that.

She turned her attention back to the man at her side, with a hand over his, she relaxed into his touch. The part of her text that said “you don’t need to come” was a formality. She knew he would. They’d made an agreement, no unnecessary surprises. When she got in trouble she let him know. If he had to leave town unexpectedly, he sent a text. Whatever this turned out to be, she wanted-no, needed- honesty at the center. That same honesty that drew her to him.

He dropped his hand with a rough, “I should have been there.”

“Frank-,” She gave a sad smile, her split lip stinging. Gently she brushing a thumb along his jaw.

“No. I should have been there.” Frank’s dark eyes met hers. He’d always loved the blue. Like a bright sky on a cloudy day. “What can I do now?”

Karen closed her eyes, “Mm just shut the blinds. I think I’m going to try and sleep.” He nodded and rose to draw them. The darkness enveloped her small apartment and calmed her raging headache.

Frank followed her to the bed, kicking off his boots as he laid down next to her. She curled into him as he softly kissed her neck before draping an arm over her, holding her close. Karen exhaled and Frank allowed himself a moment of peace. A moment to close his eyes and focus on the woman at his side. Letting the physical contact ground him and settle the beast in him that wanted to beat the man who did this to a bloody pulp.

Karen drifted off to blissful dreams, comforted by the warmth beside her. Her life had a strange duality to it. Trapped between two worlds. It had started long before coming to Hell’s Kitchen. Her and Frank would never have a conventional relationship. It wasn’t in their nature.

Matt would say it was doomed and that she’d be trapped in the rubble when it all came crashing down. Probably true. Her sense of self-preservation was fucked up. She knew it. Lost cause or not, she was going to hold on to it with two hands.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/) :) thanks for reading!


End file.
